


The Dark Night

by KinknFetish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Batman - Freeform, Blood Play, Bondage, Cock Ring, Joker - Freeform, Leather Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Role Playing, Wincest - Freeform, sensual massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinknFetish/pseuds/KinknFetish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean always had a hard time accepting being his brother's lover. He and Sam would act out an elaborate role playing fantasy in order to be together in a way Dean could accept but Sam wanted more. Will they find a way to truly love each other or will it all end in the dark night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dark Night

  
**The Dark Night**

Dean was sitting in the fetish club drinking shots of Jack with a beer chaser. He was wearing his black leather Batman costume. His jewel toned green eyes were intense outlined in kohl and framed by the black leather mask. The bar was filled with other 'superheros', furries, leather daddies and an assortment of 'policemen', 'firemen', and men in military uniforms. He had already been approached by Superman, Ironman, Thor, Spiderman and Captain America and turned them all away.

Dean felt a small spark of electricity down his spine as Sam entered the club. He tossed back his shot and reminded himself that tonight they weren't brothers. He was the Dark Knight and Sam was the mercurial Joker. He was going to allow himself to have this. He took a deep calming breath and waited for the Joker to appear.

When Sam pushed through the door of the club his eyes locked on Dean standing at the bar. He felt the familiar rush of desire that made him go instantly hard. He was wearing the iconic dark purple suit with a paisley print vest and full joker make up. His drawn on smile was full and curved and looked almost obscene. Sam knew how act one was supposed to play but he was impatient for act two. He walked towards Dean with long purposeful strides his mind filled with delicious dark thoughts.

Dean could feel Sam's stare as he approached him. He turned and Sam was right in front of him staring at him with glittering blue, green, gold eyes. “What are you doing here, J? Raising your social consciousness?” Dean asked in a rough gravely voice that vibrated along Sam's nerve endings.

“Actually, B, I'm here to get a rise out of you.” Sam leaned forward and his right hand closed on the impressive bulge in Dean's leather pants. He smiled hugely when he felt Dean harden instantly at his touch. He knew he was pushing things but he wanted Dean now.

Dean hissed at the unexpected contact. Sam seemed to be in fast forward tonight. He grabbed Sam's shoulder's and spun them so Sam was up against the bar. Dean leaned up against him pressing one leather clad thigh between Sam's legs and grinding against Sam's hard prick. Dean's eyes were black with lust and Sam felt a rush of desire flood through him as Dean pressed against him. Dean's hands were on Sam's hips now holding him pinned against the bar as he enjoyed the friction of rubbing their hard cocks together. It was a delicious tease and Dean's way of putting Sam in his place.

Dean leaned in even closer his perfectly curved lips by Sam's ear, “I know exactly what you want, J.” The knife seemed to appear out of nowhere. Dean ran the tip of the knife up the metal teeth of Sam's zipper.

Sam looked down to see silver flashes of light winking at him from the knife. Sam felt relief flood through him. Dean knew what he needed. Dean always knew and Sam would be eternally grateful for not having to ask. The last job they had several kids had died and he wasn't dealing with it very well. The knife would cleanse him. Dean would take it all away. Dean always took care of him and Sam loved him more than his own life. If only he knew what it cost Dean, he would have told him to put the knife away.

He could see how much Sam needed this. He understood why Sam was rushing things along. Dean put the knife away, for the moment, and cupped Sam's rigid dick in his hand. Dean bit down hard at the juncture of Sam's neck and shoulder feeling his brother's cock twitch in reaction. Dean closed his eyes for a moment and let himself feel the pain that tore at his heart. He was going to cut his brother. The brother he raised and loved more than life itself. He was going to do it because Sam needed it and he would always give Sammy what he needed even at the cost of his own soul. Dean released Sam's neck and pulled back to gaze into his eyes. Sam read the message and nodded slightly. Dean released his dick and turned away striding towards the door. He didn't look back. He knew Sam was right behind him.

When they arrived back at the hotel, Dean stood in the middle of the room his eyes on Sam waiting to see if they were going to skip this part of their normal ritual. Sam dropped to his knees in front of Dean loving how he looked in black leather from head to toe.

Sam couldn’t take his eyes away and he needed to touch him. “B,” he breathed in a hushed tone scarcely audible in the stale motel room air.  
  
Dean looked down, eyes half-lidded in anticipation as Sam's hands dragged over his slim hips and back to grasp Dean's muscular ass. Dean moaned as Sam's fingertips pressed into his ass pulling the leather tight across the curve of his cheeks.

Sam wanted to touch, taste and feel. He ran his hands down Dean's leather encased legs, caressing, tracing, savoring.  
  
Dean’s hand tangled in Sam's sable hair as he closed his eyes and enjoyed Sam's touch. Sam’s head was swimming with the smell of Dean and musk and leather.

“I want to taste you, B.” Sam groaned just before his tongue swept out, over a knee, following a crease up until it disappeared in the tightness of the leather across a taut thigh.   
  
Sam rose up on his knees, his hands traced over hips and around again to Dean’s ass. He kneaded against the leather and skin, feeling Dean rock back with the motion. It wasn't enough. Sam’s mouth opened, sucking on the leather that covered Dean’s hip, kissing around and behind.   
  
Dean moaned as Sam reached the crease of his ass. Sam lowered his head and licked slowly up the crease to the waistband. His hand was under and between and pressing against Dean’s cock and balls. His long thick fingers caressed Dean through the leather making him achingly hard.   
  
“J.” It was a half groan, half growl filled with lust and dark desire.

Sam's hands slid down the inside of Dean’s thighs then up again with just the fingertips, claws dragging up until they’re gripped between thighs, grabbing, pushing Dean's thighs a little further apart.  
  
Dean swayed a little on his feet, his breathing different now and Sam knew if he looked Dean’s face would be lost in a haze of lust. He leaned forward and licked again. This time down the crease, and under, mouthing against the hard bundle of Dean’s balls.

“Christ, J.” Dean growled out in a low whisper and groaned, barely articulate, though there wasn’t any doubt to the meaning.  
  
The hitch of Dean's breath said more. Sam slid through Dean’s legs and sat, his face level with the hard line of cock under black beautiful leather. The scent was stronger here, leather and musk and need. Sam whimpered as he lashed out with his tongue and licked at the leather separating him from his brother. Sam kitten licked slowly up the length of Dean's cock. Dean's hips arched and he tangled his hands in Sam's thick wavy locks. His head was thrown back, eyes closed and lips parted as he enjoyed the sensation of Sam's tongue teasing him deliciously.  
  
Sam remembered a move that Dean had pulled on him and decided he had to try it. He grasped the zipper pull in his teeth and pulled the zipper slowly down. Dean looked down to enjoy the show as Sam pulled the leather back from the open v at Dean's crotch. Sam's tongue pressed inside the opening and wrapped around Dean's weeping cock slowly tugging him out into the air.  
  
Dean's fingers tangled in Sam's hair as Sam's hands grabbed his leather clad hips and held tight. Sam’s tongue swirled over the crown collecting the pre come then around the tender spot near the head tonguing it to stimulate the nerves there. He licked a broad stripe up the shaft then tongued the slit maintaining eye contact with Dean the entire time.

“You taste so damn good, B.” Sam moaned and without warning engulfed him in heat. Dean's hips bucked forward, unable to stop himself. Sam worked his throat in response, swallowing and humming with Dean’s cock deep in the wet heat of his mouth.  
  
“Oh, God, J.” Dean whispered as he thrust into the perfect velvet crush of Sam's mouth. Sam's lips were sealed around him tight and sucking so hard that Dean could already feel his orgasm overtaking him. Sam's tongue was wrapped around Dean's cock as he continued to hum and suck contentedly. He knew this was exactly how Dean liked it. Dean was lost to the electric arcs of pleasure shooting through his body and whiting out his vision. He couldn't hold back any longer and his hips rocked forward in a stuttering rhythm as he came hard. Sam smiled as he backed up enough to catch the come on his tongue. He swallowed every drop and gently licked and mouthed Dean until his cock was clean and starting to harden again.  
  


When Dean came back fully to his senses he looked down to see the smears of Sam's white and red make up on his dick and pants. He shook his head and smiled as Sam looked up at him with liquid glowing eyes. “Get up and strip, J.”  
  
Sam didn't need to be told twice and he happily stripped down to bare tanned skin. Dean removed his cape, leather shirt and boots. He left on his mask, pants and his leather gloves that were thin and tight like a second skin. There were things Sam needed before he could strip down too. Dean had set out all the items he would use on the bedside table before he had left for the fetish bar. Everything was lined up waiting for him lube, cock rings, bondage tape, special heating body lotion, menthol drops and an ornate onyx box that hid a special knife.

“Get in the middle of the bed J. Put a pillow under your hips, raise your arms above your head crossing them at the wrist. Now spread your legs wide and tilt your hips up.” Dean's voice was a gruff growl as he took in his brothers sculpted muscular body laid out for his pleasure on the bed before him.

Dean climbed up the bed, grabbed the leather snap on cock rings and put them on himself and Sam. He picked up the bondage tape and secured Sam's wrists together above his head. Sam tested the tape to make sure he couldn't get free. His eyes were blown black with lust and glittering darkly as he stared into Dean's masked face.  
  
Dean let his leather coated hand caress Sam's cheek and Sam leaned into the touch loving the slick feel of the leather against his hot skin. Dean trailed his fingers down Sam's neck and down to roam over Sam’s well defined abs down to his hip. Sam writhed under Dean's touch wanting more.   
  
Dean sat back to admire Sam spread open and bound with his leaking cock hard against the flat of his belly. “So fucking beautiful J.” Sam lifted his head and looked at Dean. There was a world of lust in the depths of his green, blue, gold eyes. Dean let his hands trace over the tense muscles of Sam's legs, the leather sliding smoothly over skin. He allowed himself to cup Sam’s dick briefly, then slid away. He loved that the cock ring would hold Sam hard for as long as he could take it.  
  
“B, please.”  
  
“I’m just getting started J.” He kissed the leaking tip of his brother’s cock and knelt between Sam’s spread legs.   
  
Sam groaned as Dean dragged his gloved fingers down his chest and around to his sides, alternately soft and hard, pressing bruises along ribs and into his hips. Dean was hard and uncomfortable in his leather pants with the cock ring on. He shifted a little and pressed his groin closer to Sam.  
  
He reached for the warming lotion. “You’re going to like this, J.” The gloves were going to be ruined, but he wanted them on for this. “Close your eyes.”  
  
Sam shuddered as the cold lotion hit his skin. Dean pulled the fingers of one hand through it, smearing it slowly around Sam’s chest, paying special attention to the sensitive skin along his sides and around his nipples. He could feel Sam relaxing under the touch then squirming as the lotion warmed and tingled. Dean leaned forward to blow air across the now damp skin and Sam bowed up off the bed. “Fuck, B!”  
  
Dean chuckled darkly. “Knew you’d like that J.”  
  
“B?” Sam’s head came up off the pillow as he heard Dean squeeze more of the stuff out onto his hand. “You aren’t going to …” But he was, oh yes, he was.  
  
Dean smeared the lotion down Sam’s thighs, into the tender skin near his groin, then down and straight and deep into Sam’s ass. Dean sat still with one gloved finger inside his brother and felt the muscles loosen a little. “How do you like that, J Baby?” he murmured, moving his finger in and out slowly.  
  
“So good, B.” Sam was panting and Dean knew that sound in the back of his throat. It was Sam's hurts so good sound.

Dean had popped one of the strong menthol drops in his mouth earlier and he was ready now. He lowered his head and swallowed down Sam's throbbing red prick. He coated it with menthol and saliva. He licked tonged and sucked paying special attention to the sensitive spot under the head as he pressed in a second leather encased finger into his brother. He lifted his head and blew over Sam's cock sending delicious waves of hot and cold dancing along the super sensitive skin. Sam arched up keening deep in his throat seeking more contact and friction.  
  
Dean worked his fingers moving in and out. He felt for the spot of tender nerves that would feed fire to Sam's dick. When Sam began to keen incoherently he knew he had found it. He thrust his fingers in deep watching Sam's face waiting to see that he was comfortable with the invasion then he quickly pressed in a third finger. Sam's body tightened up and his ass clenched down like a vice on Dean's probing fingers. Dean lowered his head and began to lick and suck Sam's rigid prick again to relax him. He hummed along the shaft and took him deeply into the velvet heat of his mouth. He continued to fuck the three fingers into Sam opening him up wider. Sam's body relaxed beneath him again and Dean released his cock and slid up Sam's sweat slicked body. He kissed and sucked tanned taut skin marking it with bruises claiming Sam as he went. Dean paused a moment to look down at his brothers face under the make up of the Joker disguise. His head was thrown back, column of throat beautifully exposed and vulnerable. His eyes were closed and he was panting harshly. Dean had to shift position a little to ease the pain in his engorged cock as it pressed against the leather that was confining him.

“You ready for the knife, J?” Dean purred against Sam's pulse point. He kissed down taking a nipple in his mouth and teasing it erect then further down to lick and nip at Sam's glorious abs.  
  
“Yes, B. Please.” Sam begged his voice ragged with lust and need.  
  
Dean reached over and popped the top off the onyx box and grasped the special razor sharp scalpel inside. The metal glinted wickedly in the light. Sam's eyes were locked onto the blade as Dean settled back between his thighs.   
  
Dean closed his eyes for a moment to brace himself for what he must do next. Sammy needed this. He had to do this. Dean knew that each cut into his brother's skin would gouge a jagged bloody hole into his already wounded soul. He opened his eyes and met Sam's expectant stare. Dean could only nod, his eyes flashing from Sam’s dark gaze to the glimmering knife. Dean played the flat of the blade over Sam’s sweating skin raising goosebumps. His eyes fluttered shut again until Sam spoke his name. Their eyes met and danced to where the blade was slicing an imperfect circle around Sam's nipple. Dean moved to make the same mark around it's twin.

Sam moaned deep in his throat and his body started to go limp as the tension he had been carrying drained slowly away. Dean placed the blade in the center of Sam's chest and started cutting a line down to his navel. He circled the navel with the knife and sat back to look at his work.

Sam could feel all the pain and horror lifting from him. He could feel the darkness draining from his soul. Light was pouring into him along with hope and love for Dean. He looked at Dean who was staring down at the deep red lines of blood on Sam's tanned torso. Dean was his brother, lover, savior and everything Sam wanted and needed in this world.

Dean could feel the love pouring from Sam and it gave him the courage to continue. He began to trace around Sam's impressive abs watching as the thin line of blood outlined the muscles. He continued until he had traced his entire stomach and then his pecs. Sam was completely relaxed now except for his cock which was achingly hard. Dean traced the flat of the scalpel along Sam's jawline as he shifted position to lay alongside his brother. He slid one leather clad leg across Sam's thighs and pressed his leather bound cock against Sam's bare hip as he kissed and licked Sam's neck.

“I want you to fuck me now, B.” Sam whispered.   
  
“Such a filthy mouth, J.” Dean purred appreciatively, as he ghosted the blade over Sam’s lips before he moved to kiss him deeply.

Sam returned the kiss, his tongue tangling with Dean's loving the taste and feel of him. When Dean finally broke the kiss, Sam couldn’t open his eyes, couldn’t breathe. Dean’s forehead rested against his. “Love you, Baby.” Dean whispered and Sam shivered. He shifted his weight and Sam could feel the hardness of Dean’s cock through the leather as his lips pressed to Sam’s again, hot, fervent.   
  
Sam mewled as Dean’s kisses trailed off of his lips, down his jaw line. His breath was hot on Sam’s skin and his fingers felt like fire where they gripped his bare hip. “Please B,” Sam keened remembering the first time they had been together as teenagers. Two tormented boys had found comfort in each other in the dark. The memory of Dean’s mouth on his cock, Dean’s cock in his mouth, the exquisite release and finally peace.  
  
“Get on your hands and knees, J.” Dean tore himself away long enough to strip off and then was right back raining kisses over Sam's shoulders and down his spine. Dean pressed slowly into the tight velvet heat of Sam's ass. He pulled back for a moment then buried himself deep with one powerful thrust. Sam moaned and pressed back against him. Dean gripped Sam's hips hard knowing he was going to leave bruises and loving that fact. Dean quickened his pace, and Sam’s cock dragged across the sheet beneath him with each stroke. Sweat beaded on his forehead and slicked his back as his hands kneaded the sheets and he tried to find leverage to push back against the pressure. Dean’s moaning only intensified his need and Sam found himself panting, digging his knees into the mattress as Dean pounded his sweet spot mercilessly. Electric jolts of pleasure coursed through Sam making him shudder and moan.  
  
Dean pulled Sam closer, folding his knees under them both and changing the angle of his thrusting. His lips closed over Sam’s neck, his arms holding Sam close against his chest, letting Sam slide down his cock, then lifting him off. As Sam found his pace and unconsciously took over the movement, Dean’s hand drifted down, circling Sam’s leaking cock and pulling on it in time to his fucking. Sam keened and picked up the pace fucking himself onto Dean's long, thick cock with wild abandon.

Dean continued to stroke him almost violently and felt his orgasm rushing to overtake him. Sam looked over his shoulder at Dean. His eyes filled with lust and need that nearly caused Dean to lose control. “You want to come now, J?”

“Yes. Please B.” Sam's voice was breathless and hoarse with need.

Dean unsnapped the cock ring and Sam cried out as he came. Thick ropes of come coated Dean's hand, his bloody chest and the cover beneath him. Dean waited until the flow eased then he pumped his fist hard coaxing even more out of Sam's wilting cock. Sam's body went rigid his ass tightening like a velvet vise on his brother's dick. Dean's orgasm ripped through him and he filled Sam's ass with his release. They collapsed together on the ruined bedspread. Dean cut the bondage tape so Sam could finally move his hands. They shifted position so they were facing each other.

Dean reached up and pushed a stray strand of sable hair behind Sam's ear. Sam put his hand over Dean's and leaned his makeup smeared face into his palm for a moment then he pulled back just enough to press a kiss into it before releasing it. He felt so damn good right now. Once again, Dean had purged the dark from his soul. Sam knew how this game was supposed to end. He would go to the shower first and clean off his make up and put on his boxers. When he came back Dean would take his turn. They would just be brothers again. Tonight, Sam wasn't willing to stick to the script. He captured Dean's face in his large hands and looked deep into his brother's jewel toned green eyes. “I love you, Dean. I belong to you. I want us to shower and sleep together tonight. I don't want to be alone in the dark night anymore.”

Dean's eyes closed. He was reeling from Sam's words. If he did this, he knew it would change everything between them. He would be Sam's lover. He would give himself completely to his brother. He would love him until the last breath left his body. They would share their love, their life, today, tomorrow. forever. Dean pulled away and stood up. He walked to the bathroom door. Sam was afraid Dean was going to go in and close the door on him. He held his breath. Dean turned back and held out his hand to his brother. “Coming, Sammy?”

Sam was at his side in an instant, kissing him deeply and Dean felt the light of his love dispel the darkness and heal his wounded soul and battered heart.

 


End file.
